<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3, First time by KickedByStrays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374432">Day 3, First time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays'>KickedByStrays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 day smut//Frerard. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day Frerard Smut Challenge, First Time, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally some fucking smut.</p><p>This one was boring to write, sorry it took so long.</p><p>Feel free to point out any errors if you see them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 day smut//Frerard. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3, First time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank slammed the door to his room shut, dropping his backpack to the floor and jumping down on his bed. He finally had a day where there was no one else in the apartment and decided to do what every horny person would do when they are home alone. He closed his windows and shut the curtains, putting on some music and sitting down on his bed again. He looked around for no reason at all and unbuckled his belt and nervously unbuttoned his pants, slowly pulling down the zipper. </p><p>He put his hand in his pants, slowly stroking his dick through the thin fabric of his underwear. He propped his head up on a pillow and put his hand under it. Getting impatient he shoved his hand down his underwear, winching at the cold touch of his hand but wasting no time to start slowly stroking up and down again. He moaned softly and tilted his head backward, softly squeezing and digging his thumb into the slit. He slid his pants further down his thighs and let them hang loose around his knees. He continued to slowly stroke his dick, going faster little by little. </p><p>After a while he was fully hard and desperately whining for more with each stroke. He tugged his underwear down, kicking them away until they were bunched up around his ankles together with his pants. He put his hand in his mouth for a second, coating his fingers with saliva and slipping them in between his thighs. He circled the rim of his hole slowly and pushed in ever so slightly. He had done it before but he had never gone for it this far. Ever since he saw it in a porno he had been wanting to try something like it, curious and horny. </p><p>He pushed half of his index finger in and winced, knowing it was going to hurt for a while but it was going to be worth it. He started to speed up his movement and pushed his finger in as far as he could, muffling his moan by pushing his face into the pillow. "Fuck." He whimpered softly. He sped up again and pulled his finger out a little, pushing it in again not long after. He sped up, thrusting in and out slowly, unknowingly adding a second one and winching again. He moaned out loudly when he hit his sweet spot on accident and his back arched up, from both pain and pleasure. </p><p>He was to lost in the pleasure of his hands to notice the footsteps going up the stairs. "Frank?" Fuck. The door opened and Frank shot up, being met with his boyfriend's surprised face. "Gerard? Hey." He mumbled, not being bothered to cover up much since it had no use. It wasn't like he had never seen him naked before. "Didn't expect you were coming home early." Frank laughed nervously and Gerard blinked himself back into reality and looked away. </p><p>"Need help?" Gerard jokingly said, letting out a fake and nervous laugh. "If you offer?" Frank looked at Gerard, smirking. Gerard stuttered out something and smirked back at Frank. He walked over to him and got onto the bed, throwing his jacket into a random corner and going up to Frank. He grabbed him by his hair and pulled him in, kissing him hard and rough. Gerard pulled away and looked into Frank's eyes, kissing his jawline softly.</p><p>"Shhhhhh." Gerard stroked Frank's cheek softly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and kissing his neck. He pushed one finger in and Frank's back arched up again, his mouth falling open and his hands tangling in Gerard's hair. Frank moaned softly and pulled on Gerard's hair, tugging on his belt begging him to take his pants off. Gerard slid his hand down in between their bodies and unbuckled his belt.</p><p>Frank sat up and pulled Gerard's head up, kissing him as hard as he could and biting his lip. Gerard was too focused on trying to take off his pants too kiss back for a second, but once his pants and boxers were bunched up around his knees he grabbed Frank's hair and kissed back. He pushed Frank against the wall slightly and put him onto his lap, not breaking the kiss for a second. He put his hand under Frank's shirt and only broke the kiss to take it off. Frank tried to unzip Gerard's hoodie but struggled to go further than halfway through and just decided to pull it over his head instead, pulling his shirt with it.</p><p>Gerard threw their clothes aside and slid his hand in between Frank's thighs again, slowly tracing his finger over his rim. Frank smiled into Gerard's neck and softly bit a spot. Gerard bit his lip and slowly pushed his finger in, not stopping until it was fully in. Frank softly moaned out his name and Gerard silenced him by kissing him. "How long do we have?" Gerard looked at Frank, Frank looking back and smiling. </p><p>"We have enough time, but please hurry up." Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and kissed him again, Gerard moving his finger around a little as soon as he got an answer. Frank moaned into the kiss and moved his lower body around a bit, begging for Gerard to move more. Gerard teased the rim of Frank's hole with a second finger for a little before slipping in the top ever so slightly. Frank held back a moan by biting his lip and pulled away from Gerard, tilting his head back and letting his mouth fall open slightly as Gerard pushed his two fingers in as far as he could. </p><p>Frank dug his nails into the flesh of Gerard's arms as he started moving his fingers in and out. "Fuck-" He choked out, pushing himself back on Gerard's fingers and moaning. Gerard started kissing his neck again and pulled on his hair, squeezing his thighs together to get some sort of friction himself. He took his hand Frank Frank's hair and started to stroke himself lazily. "Fuck-" Frank almost screamed, grabbing Gerard's hair and pulling him closer. "Just-Fuck. Just fuck me already." Frank pulled Gerard's head up, not kissing him but just putting his forehead on Gerard's. </p><p>Gerard nodded slowly and shrugged while say "okay" and "are you sure?" a couple of times. Frank was nodding the whole time and Gerard pulled off both of their pants, throwing them aside with their other clothes. "Wait, do you have you know?" Gerard pointed at his dick and made weird hand motions. "Yeah, thanks, mom," Frank said, reaching into his bedside drawer and taking out a condom and some lube. "I am never having 'the talk' again with her." He joked, giving Gerard the stuff and laying back down on his back. </p><p>Gerard put everything on and squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto his hands. He smiled at Frank and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist, pulling him closer. Gerard lined himself up with Frank's hole and tangled his hands in Frank's hair while slowly pushing in. Frank pulled on Gerard's hair while moaning out his name into the crook of his neck. Just like before, it hurt but it was going to be worth it in the end. </p><p>Gerard managed to get the tip in without hurting Frank too much and stopped or a brief moment. "You alright?" Frank nodded slowly and signaled for him to continue. Gerard carefully held Frank down by his shoulders, once again making sure he wasn't hurting him. Frank held onto Gerard's arms and softly dug his nails into his arm, sometimes grabbing onto him too hard and hurting him a little. </p><p>Gerard was fully in at last and kissed Frank's neck and softly made marks on him. Frank laughed and moved a little, used to the stretch better than he thought because of the fingering he had gotten before. "Can you move?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded, taking his head out of Frank's neck and kissing his lips instead. This was a great thing since the moans coming out of Frank's mouth send vibrations throughout Gerard's body and got him more and more excited. </p><p>Frank propped himself up on his elbows and moved his hips from left to right a few times. Gerard moaned into rank's mouth softly, sending shivers through Frank's body also. Gerard kept on thrusting in and out, picking up speed slowly but surely. Frank let his body fall back onto the bed as he reached a hand down and started to stroke himself, not really focusing on what he was doing but instead paying attention to Gerard. </p><p>His mouth was hanging open slightly and his hair was messed up and in front of his face. Basically he looked like most people when having sex. Frank on the other hand was grasping around him for something to hold onto or to squeeze that wasn't Gerard's arm. Gerard put his hands on Frank's hips and slowly started to pull him back, matching the speed with the pace in which he was thrusting in and out. </p><p>Gerard closed his eyes and leaned over to Frank, grabbing his chin and opening his mouth. He connected their lips and immediately felt Frank's tongue explore his mouth. He thrusted in deep and Frank's head fell back as he moaned out Gerard's name. </p><p>Gerard repeated what he did and Frank moaned out his name again. He kept on thrusting at the same speed, only going in deeper and far as he could. Frank picked up the speed in which he was stroking himself and quickly realized he wasn't going to last much longer. Gerard had also realized this when Frank managed to choke out the words "I'm close." In between moans. </p><p>Gerard picked up his speed and connected his lips with Frank's neck, biting and kissing the small bruises he had made earlier. Frank moaned out a random curse word one last time as he came loudly all over his hand and his and Gerard's chest. "Fuck." Gerard silenced himself by latching his teeth onto Frank's neck as he came inside the condom. </p><p>Gerard's body fell on top of Frank's, his head still buried in Frank's neck and his teeth still holding onto the bruised skin. Gerard let go of Frank's hips and let his arms lie around the two of them loosely. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and pulled him closer while stroking his hair. Gerard propped himself up on his elbows and looked Frank into his eyes, smiling and giggling for no reason together with him. "Well, we just did that," Frank said, not really believing it but smiling anyway. </p><p>"Yeah." Gerard said, the same unbelievable tone visible in his voice and a smile painted across his face. "C'mere," Frank said as he pulled Gerard in for a sweet and passionate kiss by his hair. Gerard kissed back and got up after a moment. "Do we need to clean ourselves up or not?" He walked over to the bathroom and threw away the condom. "Nah, I think I might stay in bed." Frank joked as he realized he had to get out whether he wanted to or not since he was covered in stuff. </p><p>He groaned while standing up and trying not to get it everywhere. "Shower?" Gerard asked, handing him a towel while grabbing one for himself and turning on the shower. "Shower." Frank nodded, putting on a grossed out face while trowing the dirty towel into the washing bin. Gerard checked the temperature of the water and both of them got in when it was just right. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>